


Sanji Learns Stick

by hare003



Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare003/pseuds/hare003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi Oneshot Chp(1)Who said you can't teach an old dog new tricks? Sanji is about to learn one from Zoro. Chp(2) The apple does't fall far from the tree. (3)Misunderstood (4) Fever (5) Papa Cries (Implied Mpreg) Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sanji Learns Stick

My first One-Shot! So Happy. XD

Thanks goes to BrainDeadMaggot for betaing this oneshot.

All characters belong to Oda.

Who said you couldn't teach an old dog new tricks?

The sound of an alarm clock was heard, its sound breaking the silence of the room. Only to be stopped by a resounding smack by a blonde head whom hit it. The man with a curly eyebrow and his hair covering half his face, slowly, almost painfully, shuffles his long legs out of bed. It is cold, and leaving the warmth of his covers is like leaving his cave where he has been hibernating for the winter months. But nonetheless, he has to get up so he can get ready to head to work.

His peace is disturbed by a loud snore. Making a face of annoyance, Sanji looks over his shoulder to the other person also sleeping in the same bed as he. The person next to him is slumbering, his green head and torso exposed to the cold. Sanji always wonders how he never gets cold during the cold night.

A smile comes over his face as he pulls the sheets to cover the naturally warm man. The man is like a warm teddy bear, and as cuddly as one too. It's the only time Sanji would allow the green hair man to hug him. However, when it is summer,- now that's a different story. He's thrown the taller man on the floor because of how hot it gets.

Standing up, Sanji moves to the bathroom, turning on the light, but making sure the door was closed first; he didn't want to wake the man. He has night shifts at the police station, he had just gotten into bed almost an hour ago. Even though they barely saw each other during the week, their relationship is still strong. They take the weekends off for each other. A good deal, they agreed; Sanji didn't think their house can take it if they saw each other every day.

His friends tell him he scored big, and to be honest, he thinks he did too. Perfectly tanned body, every muscled sculpted to perfection, and not to mention his sense of honesty and morals. Zoro was his name. He met him at the restaurant he works at. It was closing time and as he was locking the restaurant doors a thief assaulted him. Zoro had seen the crime and gave chase, and was able to get Sanji's wallet back for him. It was then the chef learned that Zoro, who was trying to find his way home until he saw what had occured, was an off duty policeman. Well, seeing the robber handcuffed on the ground told him the latter part, the first by the man himself. From then on it was teasing, fighting, and insults. Perfect.

Sanji finishes with his hair and turns to the clothes he has hanging on the back of the bathroom door. He is the type to take out his clothes the day before. He is used to dressing in the bathroom. At first, when they first started living together, he made a big deal about it, since Zoro would wake up cranky each time he turned on the light. It wasn't until Zoro did it to him each time he left and returned from work that he stopped being selfish and now dresses in the bathroom.

Finally finished, Sanji turns off the light as he opens the bathroom door, still being as quiet as he could. Taking his cell phone, which was charging through the night from the nightstand, Sanji heads to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast, also cooking something for Zoro to eat when he wakes. Zoro can cook, but the night shifts take a toll on him, so cooking a little extra wouldn't hurt. Plus, if he leaves the moss head, he wouldn't eat through the entire day, but only sleep. It isn't healthy, and he would not allow him to get away with doing that.

After breakfast, Sanji is heading to his car, an Urban SUV, with his keys in his hands and a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. Opening his car door, Sanji sits down, places his apron he had in his hand on the passenger side of the car and jams the keys to the ignition, it is then Sanji notices that the car was not turning on.

"Shit, what's wrong now?"

Trying a few times more, Sanji gets the same results. "Oh come on! What's wrong?" He asks himself as he gets out the car after he cracks open the hood. Glancing inside and seeing nothing wrong, Sanji closes the hood again and hops back into his car. Turning the car ignition all the way back, he sees the light turn on in the car, and know that it's not the battery. Hopeful, Sanji tries again to turn on his car, only for it to do nothing once again.

"I don't have time for this. I'll check you when I come back home. Or I'll let the Marimo have a look."

The blonde takes his stuff and heads inside again, going back to his room. Opening the slightly ajar door, Sanji walks to Zoro, shaking him gently for him to wake. Receiving a groggy response from the man - Sanji isn't sure what he said - the blonde asks for his keys.

"Marimo, my car won't start. Can I borrow yours?" He knows the moss head will say yes, but he has no idea where the keys are.

Zoro has to yawn first before he answers. "Sure… now let me sleep."

"Where are your keys?"

"Pants."

Should have known, Sanji thinks as he went to where Zoro discarded his pants on the floor. Placing his hand into the pocket, Sanji takes out the keys, a fluffy green ball; a Marimo, attached to them. A generous gift from his part.

Finally reaching back to the garage Sanji goes to Zoro's car, a beautiful black and green mustang. He's never been in it before; he's scared how Zoro drives, too fast for his liking, and if they do go out together, he's the one to drive since Zoro gets lost.

Slipping into the lower car, Sanji can't help but already feel awkward. The seat was reclined, as if the Marimo was sleeping as he drives. Pulling the lever, Sanji brings the seat backrest up. Sanji throws his things once again to the passenger side of the car, and jams the keys into the ignition switch, ready to head to work, knowing he will be late if he doesn't leave now. Sanji makes a face in confusion when he sees three pedals. He knew Zoro was in love, obsessed even, with the number three, but actually putting three pedals in the car? Shaking his head, Sanji turns the switch.

Turning the switch, the lights turn on, but nothing. Trying again, nothing happens. "What is it now?!"

Sanji gets out the car and runs inside. "Marimo, get up. Your car won't turn on!"

Before Zoro can fully wake, Sanji is already pushing him off the bed and guiding him to the garage. He needs to get to work, and if there was a trick to turning on the car, he needs to know so he can go!

Zoro lazily takes the keys from Sanji, slowly sitting on the driver's seat. Sanji finds this painfully slow since he is in a hurry. Zoro turns the key, and the car literally roars to life; the music blasting into the car and the small garage. Sanji flinches, but Zoro calmly turns down the volume.

"It's fine, Cook."

Sanji's mouth is open. "Thanks Marimo. Excuse, excuse." He says, pulling Zoro out. "Thanks." He adds once Zoro is out, and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's in neutral. Ease her out." The sleepy man says as he turns to leave.

It is then Sanji notices that the car's gear changer looked weird. There is no "D," for drive,but had the numbers from 1-6, and "R" being the only letter. He knows "R" is reverse, so 1 must mean drive. He's not sure what the others mean though. He tries to shift the small lever, but it wouldn't move.

"Marimo." Sanji calls. "It won't go to reverse."

Zoro stops and looks over his shoulder. "Put the clutch in."

Following Zoro's eyes, Sanji notices he is looking at the pedals. Using the third one, since he knew the other two, Sanji presses it with his foot, and puts it in reverse.

"Thanks Marimo." Sanji says with a smile. Zoro's car is so weird. Must be customized for him. Sanji thinks.

When Sanji is about to back out, once again the car turns off. Sanji wanted to curse, scream, but he knows he cant. Before he can say anything, Zoro is next to him. He can't help but blush since the car is low, and Zoro is shirtless and in his boxers.

"Cook, do you know how to drive a stick?"

"Stick?"

The dimpled smile Zoro sends his way makes Sanji want to melt. "Get out." Sanji opens the car door and allows Zoro in. "Get in." Going around, Sanji sits on the passenger side of the car.

Zoro turns on the car again with ease, and reversed the car, without it turning off. He stops when they are at the curb in front of their house. Shifting into first, Zoro starts to drive; Sanji's blue eyes watching Zoro. Feeling the car accelerate, he sees when Zoro shifts into second gear, then third, each time using the third pedal. By the time Zoro is in fourth gear, the blonde has a smile on his face, almost laughing childishly because of the joy he feels.

When they start slowing down, Sanji notices that the Marimo lowers down the gears. It's not until they stop that Sanji realizes they are in front of their house again.

"Get out." Zoro instructs again and Sanji obediently follows what Zoro instructs. "Come. Drive."

The blonde can't help but hesitate, but Zoro glares at him. Clearly, the Marimo is tired and doesn't want to hear any of his complaints. Zoro brings back the seat, letting Sanji sit in-between his legs, and wraps one of his arms around the blonde.

"I want you to shift, according to the numbers, and only when I tell you to."

Sanji nods. He's feeling nervous, but Zoro is right behind him, so nothing will happen. Slowly the car starts moving again, and Zoro commands him to move it into second. Sanji quickly moves the shift stick; hard.

"Gently, Cook. It will fall into place."

"Third." Sanji hears him, the Marimo's breath ghosting over his ear and sending a shiver down Sanji's spine. When Sanji reaches for it, he feels Zoro's bigger, rough hand on his, and gently guides Sanji's hand into third gear. Eventually, Sanji gets the hang of shifting. He is able to shift to fourth, and back down. They return to their house after going around the block again.

"The hardest part is the clutch." Zoro informs as he shuts off the engine and slides out from behind Sanji and sits in the passenger seat of the car. "You have to give enough gas, and loosen the clutch slowly until the car goes forward. As long as the clutch is in, the car will not turn off. But you also don't want to 'ride the clutch". Meaning you don't want to drive with the clutch in. It will wear it down, and it will make the car smell funny." Zoro leans back, but his tired eyes are on Sanji. He is clearly waiting for the blonde to give it a try.

Sanji gulps before he puts in the clutch, and starts the engine. Making sure it was in "1", Sanji tries to move the car, but it jerks to a stop and turns off.

"Shit."

"Don't worry. Turn it on, and try again. Give it more gas."

Sighing, Sanji tries again. But the same happens. And again, and again. It's not until the fifth time that the car moves a few feet forward before it turns off again.

"You saw that Marimo?!" Sanji says with a bright smile, his eyes sparkling with delight.

Zoro can't help but smile. "Come on Sanji. Try again." He says between a yawn, but trying to sound encouraging. Trying two more times Sanji has the car moving, and is able to shift into second. Sanji is able to reach fourth gear, and even slow down.

Zoro orders Sanji to stop a few times so Sanji can learn how to get the car moving without it stalling or turning off. Though the car still turns off now and then, Sanji pretty much has the hang of it.

It's not until his phone rings that Sanji notices that he is late. "Oh, NO!" Sanji stops the car. "Out Marimo, I have to go."

"What?"

"Out. Come on." Sanji pushed Zoro's shoulder, the bigger man stepping out the car. "Thanks for the lessons. See yah, love you." Sanji says as he speeds off. The car, of course, stopping once before he actually did speed off.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do in my boxers, two miles from home?!"

A/N: I always think of Zoro as the one who knows how to drive stick. And Sanji would have to learn from the moss head. XD

Thank You For Reading.


	2. Just Like Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apple does't fall far from the tree.

Just Like Sanji (one shot-2)

Thanks to BrainDeadMaggot for betaing. XD

There is an OC in this oneshot.

Characters belong to Oda

Zoro walks into his house, which feels like forever since he was last in. He started working the night before, had to go to a court hearing right after his shift, resulting in him staying up the whole night and day. He is beat when he steps through the open door.

As Zoro closes the door behind him, his eye catches sight of Sanji, the blonde by the kitchen heating up his food. Sitting on the nearest stool, he lowers his head on the counter feeling exhausted.

"Don't go to sleep yet." Sanji says over his shoulder, as he turns off the stove. "Your food is ready."

At the smell of heated food, Zoro sits up tiredly. "Thanks." he says with a stifled yawn as he takes the offered plate.

"How was the court trail?" Sanji asks. He rounds the counter and helps Zoro take off his coat before the other man can start eating.

"A killer. I couldn't leave after I gave my testimony, it was so hard staying awake as they spoke." Zoro rakes his green hair with his fingers as he takes his first bite of Sanji's blissful dish. "You've outdone yourself, cook." he says with a tired smirk.

He takes two more bites before he continues. "Ace forgot to file in some papers again. He was freaking out about getting fired if Garp found out. So I told him I will do it when the court hearing finishes."

Sanji hums at the back of his throat as he watches Zoro continue to eat. "Is everything ok now?" He sees Zoro nod. "When do you have to go back to work?"

"Monday night." He answers with his mouth full.

The blonde cook frowns when he does this, but doesn't say anything about it. "I'm glad, you have the weekend to rest. I'll be upstairs. Come to bed when you're finished."

/

Moments later Zoro walks upstairs, not bothering to wash the dishes, yawning and stretching his arm over his head as he reaches the landing. He sees the blonde stepping out of one of their bedroom, shutting the door silently behind him. Zoro catches Sanji's eye for a second, before the blonde fully closes the door, placing a finger over his lips.

Zoro walks towards him, and is about to reach for the door, but Sanji stops him by swatting his hands away, and pushing him back against the wall, pinning him there. Their bodies are pressed close together, heat radiating off them. This time Zoro frowns at him, and pushes Sanji off him. He reaches for the door again, but the cook, this time, uses his leg to stop him. Clearly, Sanji doesn't want him to enter.

The blonde has a finger over his lips again, and a hard glare aim at the brute. "Marimo, no. Go to bed, you're tired. I am too."

"Cook. One second, that's all. Promise."

This time Sanji seems to think over his answer, before he nods and brings down his foot from blocking the doorway. Without hesitating, Zoro steps into the room, as quiet as he could because Sanji is practically bearing holes on his back with his blue eyes.

He can't hold the smile that takes over his lips when he sees her. He can already hear Sanji behind him telling him to come back, but he didn't spend enough time with her today.

"Marimo." Sanji whispers. "Don't wake her, or I swear I'll kick your pudding behind!" He hisses. Zoro has to bite his bottom lip because he doesn't want to laugh - Sanji tries his best not to curse in front of her, but instead of sounding threatening he sounds like he's making either a tasty treat or a cannibal recipe.

Zoro is finally close enough to catch sight of her. She's on her back, sucking her thumb, her long black eyelashes closed as she sleeps soundly. Though only 16 months old, she has green curly locks that are shoulder length. Her skin is peachish, with gold and pink undertones, and from what Sanji keeps babbling about it will probably get darker until she's as tan as he is. She has the brightest green eyes he's ever seen, with beautiful long eyelashes, and on her right eyebrow is a curl right at the end. It's the only thing she got from the blonde. She has even inherited Zoro's high forehead, dimples and even his crooked smile.

Sanji's mouth drops open when he sees what Zoro is about to do, he rushes inside the room but it's too late. Sanji watches with wide eyes as the Marimo leans down, moves the blanket while lifting up her night shirt and blows onto her stomach. It's something he always does to make her laugh, but Sanji knew that would wake her.

Instantly her eyes open and a gleeful, high pitch laugh escapes her throat. When she sees who is blowing onto her tummy she smiles. "You bag home!" She says in her childlike vocabulary. Zoro looks down at her with an equally bright smile since she woke. "You're back home." She had said. She moves from her back to a sitting position, raising her arms for Zoro to pick her up.

Without thinking twice, the Marimo takes her into his arms, and turns around to face Sanji, one of his arms under her, and the other supporting her back.

"Wook! Addy bag" (Look, daddy back!) She says at Sanji, clapping her hands together and laughing uncontrollably.

Sanji's not sure what to say. "You cheese headed...er...rotten face chicken."

It's the only words that leave his mouth, though he knows it makes no sense at all. It took him two hours to get her tired, so she can fall asleep. Though she was born looking like the Marimo, her sleeping pattern is far from it. Sighing deeply, Sanji smiles. He doesn't want her to know how upset he is with Zoro right now, she looks so happy.

"Sorry to wake you sweety. I just wanted to hear you laugh, and see your beautiful eyes." Zoro says while rubbing her back soothingly. Sanji doubts she is upset about Zoro waking her. Her green eyes are wide open and alert, and she has the biggest smile on her face.

She shakes her head as she leans back onto Zoro's shoulder, a smile still on her face. "Id otay, Papa. Poo me bed. Not wong go." ( 'It's ok. Papa put me in bed not too long ago.) She answers. Her childlike voice limites her speech breaking her sentences up into groups of three; yet another thing she inherited from him. Seriously what's wrong with them and the number three, Sanji thinks with a sigh.

"Marimo, you know how long it will take for her to fall back asleep? She won't go at all knowing you're home. She will want to stay with you."

"Then she can sleep with us."

"Last time you almost rolled on her in your sleep." Sanji protests, remembering that day. "And you still didn't wake even when I pushed you off the bed." Sanji shakes his head. "Don't hand her over to me." He objects, while raising his hands when he sees Zoro handing her for him to hold. "You woke her; you make her go to sleep."

Zoro frowns at Sanji as he rebalances the small girl on his side.

It's almost twenty minutes later and she's still wide awake. She won't leave Zoro's side. She is like a little chicken following the mother hen. Each time Zoro places her in her small crib she would cry and hold her hands out towards him so he would pick her up.

Zoro is sitting in the living room, one knee up, so he can place his elbow on his knee, his hand on his face as he watches her play a mix of princess, wearing her pink dress and plastic tiara, and tea party with her stuffed animals. He would yawn every 5 minutes, and the small toddler is showing no sign of fatigue.

Sanji appears from the kitchen, a cup of tea in his hands. "I told you not to wake her."

"What used to make her go to sleep again?" Zoro asks, with a yawn and without looking at the blonde behind him.

"Well, the nightlight doesn't work anymore. And the lullaby makes it worse." Instead of sleeping, she starts to sing as if in some singing competition, Sanji thinks bitterly as he takes his first sip. "You can try rocking her to sleep, that's what I did."

"Yeah, but that takes forever." Zoro says, taking the offered play cup and pretending to drink it.

A look of amusement comes over Sanji when her green eyes widen when Zoro pretends to drink. Unlike the Marimo, he was listening to his daughter play pretend, and she wanted them to toast and drink it together. But Zoro drank the pretend drink before she was able to toast.

Slowly her lips turn into a small pout as tears well up in her eyes. Her cheeks take a reddish color to them, as her lips quiver. It is then Zoro notices.

"Ehh, what's wrong?" He asks, clearly sounding concern as he picks her up and places her on his lap. Zoro makes a face of annoyance once she starts crying. "Shi-" Zoro bites his tongue. Sanji would raise hell if he curses in front of her. When he looks at the blonde, he has a raised eyebrow and a warning glare aimed at him.

"She wanted to make a toast since you came back home. But you ruined it by drinking it before her stuffed animals." Sanji answers the unasked question. "God Marimo, even in pretend you have horrible manners." He says with a chuckle.

"It's just a toast." Zoro tries to reason. He clearly felt bad for making her cry. He is bouncing her up and down on his lap, but she doesn't stop crying.

"It must have meant a lot to her." Sanji says, loud enough for Zoo to hear. "She's not the only one who missed you." Sanji's not sure if Zoro heard him, and if he did, he didn't give any indication as his full attention is on their crying child. He doesn't blame her. Zoro didn't see how crestfallen she looked when he didn't come home, and how she would wake in the middle of the night looking for him. Zoro must have suspected something while he was at work, cause he had to step out of the courthouse a few times since she wanted to call him. If something happened to Zoro, she would be devastated.

'We will be devastated.'

"Cook."Sanji's eyes snap towards Zoro when he hears the other man call him. The man is looking at him with pleading eyes.., he's mentally pleading with Sanji to take their daughter and put an end to the crying and not-sleeping.

"Hey, I told you not to wake her." Looking at the door, something finally comes to him. "Why don't you take her on a drive around the block."

"Huh? Why?" Zoro asks, confuse on what Sanji is saying. Sanji watches as realization finally hits him. "Why didn't I think of that? She always falls asleep in the car."

Standing up, with the crying toddler still in his arms Zoro passes Sanji and heads for the counter where he left his car keys. "I'll be back in less than twenty minutes. Going around the block and back." Zoro informs as he grabs his coat and zips it up, his daughter tucked into his coat. Sanji follows Zoro out, watching as he reaches his green and black mustang.

"Marimo." Sanji calls as the other man buckles the still crying girl in the car seat. "Pull up your seat, no loud music, not too late and most of all no speeding." Sanji can't believe he has to say this to a police officer.

"Yes, Mom." Zoro says sarcastically, mumbling under his breath. He smiles at his daughter when he sees her with a smile on her face and looking at him with her bright green eyes. He finally closes the car door and opens the driver's side and slips into the car.

Moments later Zoro is on the road. Though she has stopped crying, she has yet to fall asleep.

"Where whe gowing?" She asks, her curious green eyes on the window.

"On a small drive." There is a few seconds of silence before he hears her speak again.

"Fatter?" Zoro catches her small voice from behind.

"You want me to go faster?" He asks. He can hear her laugh behind him each time he shifts gear. It makes him wonder how much like Sanji she actually is. He knows Sanji would disapprove, but he isn't here so maybe…

The moment he starts to speed up, he can hear her laughter grow. She is clearly enjoying herself. "Fatter, fatter, fatter!" She laughs with a smile on her face. She is enjoying herself too much, he thinks. Zoro slows down when he reaches a stop sign.

"Again?" Zoro asks, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Yet, yet, yet!" She says in a fit of laughter. "Again, again, pweade."

"But you can't tell Papa, ok?" Zoro warns. He didn't want to get in trouble with the blonde.

"Otay." She agrees in her childlike voice.

With a smile on his face now, he starts up again and shifts, hearing her laugh harder and harder.

When he returns home, he can see Sanji still standing by the door, waiting, and expecting a sleeping girl, not a girl with a smile big enough to compete with Luffy's. Once parked, Zoro looks over his shoulder. "Pretend like you're sleeping." He says quickly when he sees the blonde make his way towards them.

Sanji is the one to open the car back door. "Smooth driving Marimo. She's sound asleep." he says, unclipping her from her seat. Taking her into his arms Sanji pulls her out gently as to not wake her.

"Yeah." Zoro says with a sweatdrop. Stepping out of the car Zoro follows behind Sanji. He can see her peeking with one eye, and a smile threatening to make itself known. He places a finger over his lips, indicating for her to stay quiet. Sanji heads upstairs, and places her in her crib, tucking her under her blankets. "Goodnight." he whispers, giving her a small, quick kiss on the forehead.

Closing the door behind him, Sanji heads to his room. When he enters he finds Zoro sprawl out in bed. He can already hear his light snores in the otherwise quiet house.

"Must be tired." Sanji concludes. Closing his door Sanji takes off his shirt and shakes Zoro gently for him to wake. "Go to your side."

Instead of doing what Sanji wants, Zoro wraps his arm around Sanji and pulls him to lie down next to him. He buries his neck in the crook of Sanji's neck, making the blonde laugh since he is ticklish there.

"Marimo, stop it." Sanji says with a smile and shoving Zoro's shoulder gently. "Go to sleep." He says while tracing Zoro's strong back with his hand, his other hand on the strands of hair at the back of Zoro's head.

"I know she was awake Mairmo."

"Oh... How?" Zoro asks, sleepy.

"She kept peeking. I think she thought I didn't see her, but I did." There is a short moment of silence. "Why do you like to hear her laugh so much. I mean, I love to hear her too, but you would even wake her just to hear her. Why?" Sanji asks. Zoro would do anything to make their little girl laugh, anything.

"Because…" Zoro shakes his head, making Sanji giggle when his short green hair tickles him again. "Don't worry blonde."

"Come on, Marimo." Sanji tries. All Sanji gets is a hum from the other man, and that's it. Giving up, Sanji relaxes as he lets sleep take him. The Marimo was always a mystery to him. He guesses he'll never find out why Zoro made her laugh so much.

"I love you, Sanji." He murmurs into Sanji's neck.

The blonde doesn't respond. Not because he didn't feel the same, but because he knew Zoro fell asleep. I love you too, Sanji thinks, pulling the other man closer into a tight hug.

Because…

Each time she laughs, she sounds just like Sanji when he laughs.

AN: Thank you for reading.


	3. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji doesn't always understand his little girl, which can lead to trouble for Zoro

Just like Sanji Extra (2)

Thanks goes to BrainDeadMaggot for Betaing. Just a little short chapter after a Prompt was giving to me. Sanji misunderstands what his daughter says. XD

Thank you all for reviewing.

All One Piece Characters belong to Oda

Sanji is humming under his breath, preparing his young daughter a small snack, before lunch. Since the night before, when Zoro went on a drive with her, the smile on her face hasn't left her. She laughs when he tries to pick her up, and giggled hysterically when he combed her hair this morning.

Sanji glances at her, and she is looking at him with her bright green eyes and a smile still on her face. Zoro left early to run some errands he hasn't been able to do. He should be home around noon. Once he returns, he'll have his long hot bath, and probably sleep for an hour.

His daughter's laughter brings his attention to her. He raises a curly eyebrow questionably as he watches her bounce in her sailboat patterned high chair, generously built by Franky, and imagines whatever her little, still developing brain has made up. "What are you laughing about?" Sanji asks, as he grabs both plates full of fruits and walks over to her. She instantly stops laughing, but the smile on her face is still present.

"Daddy wen fat."

"Huh." Sanji says, placing the plate in front of her. He was never good at understanding his daughter's child-like vocabulary, Zoro is better than he is. He swears they must have an internal connection, because it's not only him who doesn't understand her, but also his friends and co-works. But there were two words he understood; Daddy - the name she calls Zoro - and fat.

"Zoro… fat?" Sanji says slowly, trying to see if that's what she meant. Sanji scratches his head. 'I need to put that Marimo on a diet.' he thinks. He's heard that if someone sees someone every day, they don't see minor changes. Maybe he hasn't seen Zoro's weight gain because he sees Zoro every day.

"Yet!" She beams. Her eyes instantly widen, and she claps her small hand over her mouth. "Don tel Daddy!" She exclaims with her big eyes locked on Sanji. Daddy had told her not to tell Papa about him speeding. But she said it, and now she will get in trouble.

"Oh, sweetie it's ok." Sanji says, soothing his daughter. "Finish up so we can clean up and watch Dora. What do you say?"

"Otay!" She answers, a smile once again on her face as she takes a piece of her sliced banana and plops it into her mouth.

/

When Zoro returns home, the plate full of vegetables was not what he expected to see. Zoro is sitting on the dining room chair, trying to figure out why his plate looks as green as his hair. His eyes instantly go to Sanji, and before he can say anything on the matter, Sanji speaks up.

"She told me." Sanji says flatly, as he takes his first bite of rice, beans, and chicken. The smell alone is making Zoro's mouth water.

Zoro's eyes widen for a second as they go to his daughter, who is happily eating. He should have known Sanji would get mad at him for speeding. Bitterly, he starts to eat the food Sanji served him. He wondered how long Sanji will be mad at him. This is the worst punishment ever.


	4. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their little girl catches a cold, Sanji has to drive her to the hospital.

Fever

All Character Belong to Oda

Risa: Little girls name

Latin for "smile".

Spanish for "laughter".

Beta reader: BrainDeadMaggot. X3

Risa Age: 2

Sanji is sitting on the rocking chair, rocking back and forth gently with his daughter over his lap as he rubs her back soothingly. Her face is flushed red, her breathing is heavy and despite the Koolfever pressed on her forehead, sweat continues to bead down her face from the fever she has. She sniffs and coughs lightly and buries her face into Sanji's night shirt. He can feel a wetness seep through to his skin and he frowns. His little girl just wiped her snot all over him. Zoro doesn't mind using his shirt as a tissue, but he does.

She had woken up with a fever the night before and it gradually escalated until tonight. Sanji's been trying his best to break the fever enough so he can get a few minutes of shut eye, last time he checked it was 1am. But if the fever continues or gets any higher, he would have to take her to the hospital.

His eyes go to the couch where Zoro is half awake trying to fight sleep, his head occasionally bobbing before he jerks awake.

"Marimo. Go to bed." Sanji orders, placing his hand on his daughter's forehead so he can check her temperature. "It seems to have lowered." He says with a smile on his face.

Standing from his seat, Sanji adjust his now sleeping daughter so her head is on his shoulder, and walks towards Zoro, shaking him awake so he can head to bed. When Zoro asks with sleepy eyes if she's alright, the blonde nods his head once and pulls Zoro's left hand so he can stand.

"Wait for me in bed. I'll be right there." The blonde says, so he can place her in bed. Nodding his head, Zoro finally stands with the help of Sanji and heads to where he knew his bed is. It doesn't take him as long to reach his bed as it normally does, and for that he is grateful. By the time he sits to lay down, Sanji is entering the room.

"Cook, can you get me my pills?"

"Didn't you just take them this afternoon?" Sanji questions, his eyes on Zoro's cast arm. The Marimo didn't give him too much information on it, but from what he did tell, Zoro apparently was busting a cartel in a building, on the opposite side of town. The tension escalated and from gun shots, bombs were soon exploding. From what he heard, if it weren't for Ace who grabbed Zoro as the bombs exploded and jumped out the three story window, they would both be dead. Zoro fractured his wrist, dislocated his elbow and sprained his shoulder. He has a large black and blue bruise on the back of his right shoulder. Ace wasn't any better, also spraining his shoulder, and breaking his leg.

Zoro can't sleep, his arm hurts the most at night. Sometimes the pain medication is not enough so he will be awake, moaning for hours. He had taken the pill earlier that afternoon, but that was before he knew their daughter's fever would keep them both awake. They both know pain killers can be addictive, but Sanji will allow him to take just one more. It's late, and he wants to sleep.

Wordlessly, Sanji takes the pills, opens the bottle and hands one to Zoro. Once Zoro takes it from his hand, Sanji closes the pills and places them on his night stand.

Exhausted, Sanji gives Zoro a quick kiss, telling him goodnight before he turns off the lights. It's been a busy week for him. Zoro's been like this for two days, and then his daughter caught a cold. Though he was able to go to work, since Zoro was staying with her, Zoro has a hard time cooking, cleaning and taking care of their little girl. Zoro is used to both his hands, and mouth if he needs it, but he can't use his right arm, and the pain is enough that Zoro also has neck aches. He's left only with his left arm, good thing it's his dominant hand.

Even though Zoro tries his best, it's still not enough. For his lunch break, he has to go home and cook lunch, or else Zoro would have to make a sandwich. Zoro is injured and can't take care of a sick child the way he could with both arms.., he can't carry her or hug her or cook her food or anything. When he gets home, it's like he's taking care of two sick babies.

He's exhausted...

It only feels like a few minutes when he feels rough hands shaking him awake. When he wakes, he sees Zoro over him, a worried expression on his face. From the lamp light that is on, he can say it is still dark out.

"What is it, Marimo?"

"Risa, I think her fever came back." At the mention of their daughter's name, Sanji is already sitting up and throwing the cover off his body, his muscle tightens when he feels the cold touch his skin. "I heard her crying, so I went to check on her." Zoro steps back, a worried expression on his face, as Sanji heads to her room, Zoro following him.

When he enters the room, he can hear her little sobs. He instantly places the back of his hand on her forehead, only to hiss when he feels how hot she is. "We have to take her to the hospital."

He picks her up, placing one hand under her knees, the other on her back. "Marimo, get her blanket." He orders as he steps out of the room and heads downstairs. He enters the kitchen and grabs Zoro's car keys. His car is in the repair shop, so they will have to go in the Marimo's green and black Mustang.

Zoro is next to him in a few seconds, pink blanket clutched in his hand. He has slipped on his slippers; no time for a 5 minute shoe lace tie with one hand. Zoro places the blanket over their daughter, then tucks it so it won't fall off her once they step outside.

Sanji opens the door, where the cold instantly hits them. Even though it stopped snowing a week ago, it's still fairly cold.

Once they reach the car, Sanji quickly opens the driver's side door and pulls the seat so he can place her in her carseat. Thankfully Zoro never takes it out, that would have been an awful hassle. Once strapped in, Sanji gives her a quick kiss on her forehead, wincing at how hot her skin feels on his lips, and he backs out. When he is about to move so he can go around the car so he can sit on the passenger side of the car, he sees Zoro already sitting there.

"Marimo, drive. You know I'm still no good. The hospital is way past my restaurant, and the highway would be the fastest way. Plus, you drive faster than -" Sanji closes his mouth when he looks at Zoro's wounded arm. Zoro can't use his right arm at all, meaning he can't drive and meaning he will have to drive.

Sanji feels his blood run cold. He's never driven on the highway, much less a great distance, he's never driven further than the restaurant. He can barely shift to fourth, how is he going to drive this?

Because he can't.

"Sanji."

The blonde's eyes snap to Zoro.

"Get in the shitty car and let's go!" Zoro orders.

"But-" Sanji tries to explain that he can't drive to the hospital, but Zoro doesn't let him finish. He talks over him, his voice drowning Sanji's.

"Sanji!"

Zoro's voice lowers. "You once said to me, everyone has something they can and cannot do. You do what I can't do, and I do what you can't do." Zoro sighs deeply. "I can't drive… so do what I can't do." A smirk comes over Zoro's lips. "Plus, who said you have to do it alone. I'm right here."

Sanji's eyes widen slightly. Taking a deep breath, Sanji nods once. Sitting down, Sanji feels a little more at ease. But there is still a tight knot in his stomach. But he can do it. For their daughter. He can do it.

"Just talk to me, ok." Sanji request, as he looks at Zoro. Seeing Zoro nod, Sanji sighs. Turning on the car, Sanji shifts it out of neutral and puts it in reverse, as he listens to Zoro instruct him. Even though he knows what to do, he feels better when the Marimo talks to him. As long as Zoro is helping him, he should be able to do this.

By the time he is passing the Baratie, it is then he notice that Zoro has gone quiet. He's not sure for how long, but now that he is aware of the silence in the car, except for the car's engine, there is nothing else. He knows Risa is sleeping, it was one of the things Zoro told him as he drove.

Taking his eyes off the road for a second, he glances quickly, where he can see Zoro seated on the passenger side, leaning heavily on the seat, and his head facing the window. Sanji bites his lips, anxiety starting to overwhelm him as he watches Zoro's deep breaths. He fell asleep.

He knows the pain killers Zoro took have a narcotic effect, but damn, why did it have to kick in now?

"Marimo." Sanji calls, shaking Zoro shoulder. "Marimo. Come on, please wake up." Not receiving any response from the other man, Sanji slaps his shoulder, trying to get him to wake. The only response Sanji receives is Zoro shifting slightly more to his right side, getting more comfortable, and murmurs something in his sleep. "Zoro!" Sanji calls again, his tone sounding loud, but the volume low. He doesn't want to wake their daughter. Seeing that waking Zoro is useless, he places both hands on the steering wheel.

"I guess it's just you and me now." Sanji says referring to the car. Even though Zoro is sleeping, he can still hear his voice in his head, telling him what to do.

"Put it in neutral when I'm about to stop if I don't feel comfortable shifting down. If the light turns green before fully stopping, shift into gear and accelerate."

Sanji continues like this, telling himself what to do before he does it. The voice in his head sounds far from his, but it sounds like Zoro's; much deeper baritone voice.

Sanji feels joy overtake him when he sees the hospital.

Parking the car, Sanji turns off the car. His heart's still pumping and for some odd reason his hair's a mess, but he can't dwell on that for long; he has to get their daughter to the emergency room.

He tries again to fruitlessly wake Zoro. Hearing no coherent response from the man, Sanji steps out the car, pulls the back seat and takes out their daughter. "I'll be back Marimo." With that Sanji closes the door with his foot and heads to the hospital.

Sanji is so glad when he is quickly attended, and the doctors leave with his daughter so she can be treated. Sitting down on one of the waiting chairs, Sanji finally feels his muscle tension relax, even if just a little.

Standing up once again, he heads to the car, to check on his sleeping husband.

It takes two hours before the doctor who took his daughter, Adakio, to step out, and declare that she will be fine. They were able to control her growing fever, and now she is just resting.

Sanji can't help but smile in relief. He looks down at his lap, which Zoro is currently using as a pillow. He was able to wake Zoro long enough to guide him into the waiting room, before he blacked out again. It must look awkward, having a grown man sleeping on his lap, but he doesn't care, he's his husband after all.

"You hear that, Marimo?" he questions as he combs Zoro's hair with his fingers. "She's going to be alright."

Sanji looks out the window to his left, where he can see Zoro's mustang parked. "I guess I'll be driving you home alone again." His blue eyes goes to Zoro's sleeping face, his mouth partly open, drooling on Sanji. He already has snot on his nightshirt, drool wouldn't make a difference now. "Your owner won't be driving you any time soon. It will be you and me again." A smile comes over Sanji's lips. "I kinda like that idea."

A/N:Really hope you enjoyed


	5. Papa Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Risa sees her Papa cry, she looks for Daddy's help

Papa Cries

One Piece characters belong to Oda

Awesome Beta reader: Braindeadmaggot

Risa Age: 2

Zoro is lying in bed watching television. He just got out of work a few hours before supper, and decided to rest until then. What he doesn't expect is his small green hair daughter to run, full speed through the bedroom open door and jump onto the bed with him. He doesn't react or say anything at first, she has been known for her hyper behavior, but when he sees her cheeks red, and tears rolling down her face, his protective fatherly instinct kick in.

"What's wrong?" He asks, sitting up in bed and gently pulling her chin in his direction so he can see her red face. His heart is thundering inside his chest-all he wants to do is make her stop crying.

"It's Papa." Zoro's eyes widen when she says that with teary eyes, snot now running down her nose. Taking the end of his shirt, he cleans her nose as he asks, "What's wrong with Sanji?"

She points to where the kitchen should be if he walks out his room. "Papa is...*hic* crying."

The policeman's eyes widen instantly. Last time he saw Sanji, he was in the kitchen, ready to start dinner. That was a few minutes ago when he went to get a soda to drink. Did something happen to him? Did he cut himself? Did he cut his hand?! Zoro can't help but dread that last option - the blonde's hands were his world and he would be devastated if something happened to them.

"Stay here." He orders, not wanting her to see Sanji hurt or crying anymore than she already has. Seeing her nod in agreement, he kisses her before he practically runs out his room.

"Sanji!" He yells, taking the corner only to see Sanji in the kitchen, looking over his shoulder at his direction, most likely from when he called him, one hand pressed to his eye, and from the looks of it, wiping tears.

Zoro doesn't stop his advance and hugs Sanji from behind, thinking the worse. "Risa told me you were crying." Turning Sanji around, Zoro can't help how his voice sounds. "What's wrong?"

Pushing off of Zoro, the blonde looks at Zoro with red, tear filled eyes. "Marimo..."

Taking Sanji's hand into his, Zoro is slightly relieved that the blonde's hands look well taken care of. But that leaves him in square one, he has no idea what could be wrong with Sanji, and from the looks of it, the blonde is not injured, so it might be an emotional pain.

"Cook, you know you can speak to me. I'm listening..."

"What are you talking about, Marimo?" He asks with a questioning expression.

Zoro wipes Sanji's tear. "You're crying."

"Oh! This?" Sanji can't help but laugh. "I was cutting onions before you burst through the kitchen."

"Onion?" Zoro asks, dumbfounded. He feels when a weight is lifted from his shoulders. Feeling someone is looking at them, he looks over his shoulder and sees their little girl peeking at them from behind the wall, eyes still teary. Zoro calls her to come. Once next to them, he bends down, Sanji following not a second after.

"Did Daddy make Papa better?" She asks, biting her finger.

Sanji can't believe she was crying cause he was crying. "Honey, I'm not crying. You see those..." Sanji asks, pointing at the sliced onions. Seeing her nod, he explains to her as simple as possible that opinion, when cut, can make someone cry.

"So Papa, is not sad?"

"Papa is happy." Sanji confirms, smiling at her before looking at Zoro. "Let's eat something to get these salty tears off our faces. What do you say to ice cream?" Risa smiles brightly. "Yes!"

"Can I have some, too?" Zoro ask, already standing up straight so he can open the freezer. "Let's eat." He announces.

Kissing her cheek, the cook picks her up and heads to the dining room as Zoro gets the ice cream. "Not too much, dinner's almost ready." Sanji informs, not wanting to spoil their appetite.


	6. 911 Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risa needs a little help. Who better to call than her Daddy

911 Call

One Piece characters belong to Oda

Beta Reader: Braindeadmaggot XD

Risa age: 3 1/2

"Hello, 911, what is your emergency?"

"Is Daddy there? Zoro… Rowonora?"

"Uhhhh… Yeah, he is." The operator's voice is heard through the phone, with a hint of amusement.

Risa waits patiently, hearing shuffling sounds in the background, as the man calls her daddy. "Hey, Roronoa, your kid is on the phone." A smile instantly comes over her face when she hears her father's voice at a distance. "Again? Crap, sorry about this." She hears once again some shuffling before Zoro's voice is heard through the phone.

"Risa honey, you can't keep calling me like this. Dial my cell phone if you need me."

"But I forgot your number, and this way's faster." Zoro can't help but smile. Just hearing his daughter's voice always brings a smile to his lips.

"Ok, what is it honey?"

"How do you spell yellow?" She asks slowly, before she starts to speak quickly and in a whispered voice. "Papa is giving me a spelling test, but he had to check on the rice. Quickly daddy." Her little voice sounding urgent.

Zoro can't help but facepalm. Apparently not receiving a quick response from him, he hears her voice again. "I know it's hard. But please help m-"

Before she can finish, he hears Sanji's voice in the background. "Risa, who are you calling?"

"Daddy~," She answers automatically, only her innocent mind would allow her to say his name like that.

"But Daddy is working." Zoro hears when Sanji takes the phone. "Marimo, did she call you?"

"Yeah. She called me on the emergency line, so I have to hang up."

There is a moment of silence, which Zoro can guess is Sanji checking the number dialed. "French fries! This is 911! Sorry, Marimo."

"It's ok, cook. Oh, I'm coming home a bit late today. I'll see you then, ok?."

There's another few seconds of silence, "Ok..." Zoro can hear the blonde's sad voice. "You know I love you and Risa with all my heart, right?"

"Of course I do." Sanji answers almost too quickly. He sighs. "You must be tried if your speaking like that." Even when they started dating, Zoro was never the type to use the "L" word. After they got married, he can count how many times he said it to him on one hand. Yet, when Risa was born, he's said it to her so many times that Sanji is starting to believe it's becoming second nature to him. "Shitty mosshead," He whispers really low so Risa wouldn't hear. "You get your ass home on time."

Zoro laughs. "I'll try to get home on time." With that, Zoro hangs up.

"Is Daddy coming home?" Sanji turns to his little girl, glad she didn't hear him.

"No. But don't think you've gotten out of spelling."

"French fries." She says with a pout. Sanji laughs at his daughter's dismay.

Get home soon, Marimo.


	7. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risa has a bad day. Zoro and Sanji try to make it better.

Haircut

All one piece characters belong to Oda

Beta reader: BrainDeadMaggot (she's awesome!)

Risa Age:8

The moment Sanji sees his daughter step off the school bus, he knows something is wrong. She is walking quickly, her small red shoes with the bows on top that Zoro bought her for her birthday, splashing the water puddles that stayed after the rain, with her hoodie covering her face. Her shoulders are stiff, and her posture rigid, with both her small hands holding onto her backpack straps tightly. She doesn't say anything or wave as the bus leaves. She determinedly walks to her front door.

"Marimo." Sanji calls as he turns to look behind him, where Zoro is watching TV. When he sees the other man look at him, Sanji says their special code, "4".

"Is she crying?" Zoro asks curiously, as he stands up from the sofa. Sanji shrugs, indicating that he did not know. With a nod, Zoro walks to the door, and as he reaches he hears the doorbell ring.

Taking a deep breath and glancing at Sanji, he opens the door and sees her standing outside, hoodie still covering her face, the only thing visible being her pink lips and chin. She doesn't say anything other than "Hi, Daddy" as she steps into her house.

"How was school?" Zoro asks, following his daughter with his green eyes. He looks at Sanji who is standing by the kitchen door, worried face, and wiping his hands clean from cooking on his blue apron. They both know something is wrong, but they don't want to ask, they want her to talk to them. From the looks of it, she is not planning on saying anything about why she is feeling so down because she continues upstairs, only stopping to give Sanji a quick kiss on the cheek.

Once she is out of hearing shot, Sanji walks towards Zoro and pulls his ear. "Do something." He whispers.

"Me? What can I do?" Zoro pulls his ear from Sanji's grip.

Sanji scratches his head as he thinks. He can't think of anything.

"Let her come down for dinner. We can ask her then. It might not be anything too serious and she might get over it. You know how girls can be." Sanji hears Zoro suggest, clearly thinking about Nami. Sanji gives Zoro the eye, but doesn't say anything because he knows the Marimo knows he disagrees with him when he talks badly of Nami, or any females for that matter. Nodding his head in agreement, since dinner is only a few minutes away, Sanji goes back to cooking.

/

When she fails to show for dinner, Sanji and Zoro leave their plates and head to her room. Once they reach, Sanji tells Zoro to stay by the door, so she won't feel overwhelmed. Zoro frowns and huffs in irritation, because he doesn't agree, yet he doesn't argue with Sanji for the sake of their daughter.

Sanji opens the door slowly and steps in, leaving the door ajar as to not leave Zoro out.

Seated on her bed, is their small daughter, her shoulders are shaking slightly, meaning she is crying. Sanji bites his lower lip when he hears a pain sob escape her lips. When he steps closer, he can see that she has both hands gripping her green bangs tightly, almost pulling on them.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Sanji asks as he sits next to her. Gently he places his hand on her back, only leaving it there when his touch did not warrant any negative response. He watches as she looks away from him. Though what makes his mouth drop open in surprise is what she says next.

"I want to cut my hair like Daddy's."

"What?!" Sanji instantly denies her. "No, you're not cutting your hair." The blonde feels his heart clench when she looks at him with sad green eyes, her lips tucked under her lips as her chin quiver, and her face red. "Girls should have beautiful long hair." Sanji tries to explain. "You're hair is pretty, why would you want to cut it?"

"It's hard to comb. And when it's hot, it's annoying." She says in between sniffles. "Please let me cut it." Her eyebrows crease when she sees Sanji shake his head, not giving in. Her teary eyes then go to Zoro who is standing behind of Sanji. She is not sure if he was standing there the whole time. She's scared he might have heard what she said. Not only will Papa be upset with her, but also Daddy.

"Cook. Leave me alone with her."

"Marimo, I have it." Sanji says, looking at Zoro, who is now standing next to him, his eyes on the little girl.

"Sanji." Zoro demands. "Trust me. Let me talk to her."

Sanji's eyes widen when he hears Zoro use his name. He knows that Zoro is serious, it's the only time Zoro would use his name. The blond cook stands up quickly, but stiffly. As he passes Zoro, he warns him against cutting her hair as he makes his exit. He will never forgive him if he does.

"Daddy." She says meekly when she is left alone with him. Though Zoro has never laid a hand on her, she has this immune respect for him. His eyes are intimidating, and his posture is always one of authority. The kids at school are scared of him, saying how unlucky she is to have Zoro has her father. A small smile takes her lips. They don't know how cuddly and nice he can be. And when he smiles it makes her want to smile as well.

"You said you want to cut your hair?" His deep baritone voice catches her attention.

The little girl nods her head slowly, scared that her father will get mad at her.

"Why?

"...I don't like long hair. I…" She sniffles, as she wipes her nose with her arm. "Don't like my hair. It's annoying, and it would look better short, like yours… I hate it." She whispers the last part.

Zoro nods once, his green eyes on his daughter's wavy green waist length hair.

When Sanji and Risa talked, and left him by the door, he heard what his daughter said, he went to the bathroom and got the electric shaver. He can hear Sanji outside the door, pacing back and forth, clearly worried about what was happening.

'Stupid blonde doesn't trust me.' Zoro thinks. He probably shouldn't.

"Turn around." Zoro orders.

Biting her bottom lip, she slowly turns her back to Zoro. She flinches when she hears the small device turn on. "It won't hurt, right, Daddy?"

"I promise I won't hurt you." Zoro says as he grabs her hair and pulls it back gently. From the outside, he can still hear Sanji walking back and forth.

Her body starts to tremble when she feels Zoro pull her hair back, ready to cut her long hair. The moment she sees green hair slowly drop to the floor, uncontrollable tears start to stream down her red cheeks. She can't hold back the loud sobs that wrack through her small body as she shakes her head.

Zoro turns off the machine and walks over to her, crouching down in front of her.

Pulling her hair over her shoulder and hugging it, her big green eyes widen when she feels that her hair feels the same length. Her green eyes then snap to Zoro, who has cut one side of his hair.

Daddy shaved one side of his head. The green hair on the floor is Daddy's.

"Are the kids at school teasing you?"

With trembling lips, she nods her head slowly. She closes her eyes when Zoro wipes her tears with his rough thumb. She's never seen him with that expression. Daddy has always been stoic, and she knows there are more expression that she has not seen before and will probably see as she ages. This is one of them. She doesn't know what that expression on Daddy means, but she does recognize it as sadness.

"I would have cut your hair... if that's what you really wanted. But that's not what you want. You cried so hard when you thought I had cut it. You're doing it for the wrong reason." The little girl looks at her father. "You don't ever change for society, they change for you or they will have to learn to live with you."

Her green eyes widen, as a few tears stream down her cheeks. "What about…"

"I'll have a talk with the school." Zoro says with a small smile. "Now go and eat. Your food will get cold."

"Thank you, Daddy." She says with a bright smile as she flings her arms around his neck and hugs him. She stays like that, hugging him, her eyes close tight for a few seconds, and then releasing him and runs out the door and heads downstairs.

Sanji enters the room shortly after, glancing over his shoulder, where his daughter ran off to. "She's happy. What did- What did you do to your hair!?" Sanji asks in disbelief, quickening his steps, when he sees the left side of Zoro's head shaved.

"Don't ask."

The blonde chef grabs Zoro's hand and drags him to the bathroom and sits him down on the chair. "I'm gonna even this out."

"Just shave the other side. I've always wanted to rock a Mohawk." Zoro says with a smirk, and looking at Sanji. But Sanji only frowns as he adjust Zoro head to look straight.

"No." He says straight forward. He passes his hand through Zoro's locks, feeling its smooth strands. He's going to miss this for a few weeks. He likes to pull on Zoro's hair when they are having sex. He guess no sex for a few weeks. Zoro will be mad, but his hair grows at a fast rate so he will just have to live with it.

"Thank you for not cutting her hair." He whispers as he wraps a towel around the other's neck.

Zoro leans in his chair. He would have cut it if she really didn't want her hair. When he saw her tears, he knew she loves her hair. But she wants to be accepted. For that reason alone he did not cut it. He won't allow her to cut her hair for the wrong reason.

Sanji flicks on the clippers and does the other side, continuing around the back because no way in hell is he letting his husband have a Mohawk. He finishes quickly, leaving the hair on top so that when he passes his hand he can still feel Zoro's soft hair, even though the sides and back are really short. Now that he looks at Zoro's head, he can see the crown, where his hair starts to grow.

Zoro turns to the mirror and inspects his new do. The chef did a great job making it even, but did the blonde really have to make him look like Ricky Martin with this Ivy League hair style? Well, whatever. It would grow back in a few weeks anyway. He could live with that.

"Thanks, Cook."

"No, Marimo…" Sanji says leaning over his shoulder and giving him a kiss. "Thank you."

A/N: Have to keep reminding myself this is not an angst fic. Hope you liked.


	8. Proposal

Risa: Age 5

Thanks to Braindeadmaggot for Beta XD

All One Piece Characters Belong to Oda

At 9 o'clock at night, their little girl runs towards Sanji's and Zoro's room, stumbling over her feet as she enters and jumps on her parents' bed. Her bright green eyes look at Sanji, her mouth turning into a big smile.

"Papa!" She calls to her father, who was reading, but is now regarding her with a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you ok, Risa?" She nods her head quickly before laying next to her father. "Oi?" Sanji adjust himself so she is now lying in the crook of his arm, and not on it, which would have made moving his arm impossible. "Don't you belong in bed?"

"I was watching TV-" She pauses, because she knows she is not supposed to be watching television, but sleeping, yet continues talking after Sanji raises an eyebrow. "Who proposed?"

Not even Sanji expects the small laughter that escapes his lips. Risa watches him with big expecting eyes, as he tries to compose himself. "Hmm, don't you think it's kinda late? You know, for story time?" Sanji says with red cheeks. Why was Zoro always working when their daughter decided to ask questions like these. He's not even good at storytelling, Zoro is actually better at it then him.

Pouting, she glances to her side for a few seconds, as if thinking of something before she looks at Sanji again. "I have no school tomorrow. It's Saturday." Her voice with a hint of amusement.

"Got a point there." Sanji answers with a small chuckle, tapping her nose with his finger, watching as she flinches back from the contact and her green eyes cross- trying to look at her nose.

Gosh, I love you so much! Sanji can't help but think as he looks at her.

"Alright…" Sanji places his book on the night stand and makes himself comfortable. "Let's see… where do I start?"

/

After the incident with the thief, Sanji thought he would never see the policeman who helped him again. He didn't have his number, didn't know his name, nor did he see his face. The man called dispatch, and within moments a patrol car came and took the crook, tossed him in the back of the cruiser, while another approached him. Everything was happening so quickly that he must have been running on autopilot because he couldn't recall anything the officer said to him and by the time he snapped out of his daze, he had his wallet in hand, the offices drove off, and the man - whom he only knew as an off duty officer, had vanished.

Their next meeting came sooner than Sanji had thought. Sanji was serving some plates when he heard the door chime; another customer to feed. Though he hadn't caught the off duty policeman's face, Sanji knew it was him the moment he saw the man. There was no mistaking it. There was no way someone other than him, could have a body like that, almost sculpted to perfection. Broad shoulder, strong chest and thin waist. He was in his police uniform, which made Sanji's palms sweat, something about him in uniform is making his temperature rise.

The moment their eyes locked, the officer gave him a cocky smile, and Sanji could barely hold the trays in his hands. The man's eyes were sharp and alert, but there was something else there in which Sanji couldn't put his finger on. Sanji quickly placed the tray on a nearby table, inwardly glad he had no one to serve or attend to. Wiping his hands on his apron, Sanji swallowed before making his way toward the policeman.

"Good afternoon." He said too quickly as he inwardly kicked himself. Why to go Sanji. The blonde reprimanded himself, wanting now to just walk away and hide in his kitchen. "...um…"

"Hi, got a table for me?" The man asked, taking off his hat. His green eyes looked around the crowded place.

Sanji felt his blood run south when he heard the deep voice, and it only rushed faster now that he was able to see the man's face. He had short green hair, a high forehead with a strong jaw and cheekbones.

"Of course." Sanji quickly scanned the room with his one blue eye, and guided the police officer towards the nearest table. The man was darker than him, he had what appears to be a perfect tan, Sanji thinks, but he can't see the rest of his body, in which he wished he could, and is much taller and broader than himself.

Showing him to his seat, Sanji took out a pen and paper. "What will you be having today?

" Hearing the man chuckle, Sanji can't help but furrow his eyebrows and look at him. "What's so funny?"

"You haven't given me a menu." He answers plainly, though their was a playful look in his green eyes.

Sanji can't help but flush. "Shit!" He is about to look for one when the man's baritone voice stops him. The smile on his face accentuates his dimples, making him look younger and carefree. "Just pick something for me. I'm sure whatever you chose will be good."

"R-Right." Writing something down, Sanji smiles politely. "I think we've got something you'll find pleasing."

Sanji lingers by the table fiddling with the notepad between his fingers. He wants to ask about the night before, if this man really is the officer who came and helped him. He doesn't remember the last time an officer ate here, and it can't be a coincidence, can it?

"Um, is there something else?" Zoro asks, hand on his chin, and elbow on the tablet, horrible table manners.

"Well for starters…" Sanji starts smoothly, moving his eyes to Zoro's elbow. "Elbows on table are a no-no." He feels amused when the man frowns at him, but complies by leaning back on his seat.

"And second…" He bites his lips before he is able to ask. The man is still watching him with analyzing eyes, which makes Sanji wonder if that's how he normally looks at people. "Are you the officer who… got my wallet back last night? I mean if you're not him, then it's ok. I-I'm still gonna serve you, and you know, eh, um, give you food and such, things, like… Yeah." Sanji babbles, messing up in his speech.

The man laughs, not too loudly, considering the other customers before looking at Sanji's hands. Sanji feels his face grow hot, embarrassed of his own stupidity, and now more than ever wishes the earth could just swallow him.

"You're not married, or engaged?" Though phrased like a question, it sounded more like he was stating a fact.

Sanji blushes, covering his hand. "What?"

"Why don't you join me for lunch?" The officer smirks at him, sending the wrong signal to Sanji brain. Sanji doesn't know what to say. "You're going on your lunch break soon, right? Why not join me?" He suggest, tapping the table top.

"But-" Sanji still wants to know if this is the man from last night.

"Yeah, it's me. The name's Zoro. Roronoa Zoro." Zoro finally introduces himself, a smile on his lips.

"Sanji Blackleg." Zoro nods, but Sanji has a feeling Zoro already knew that. Clearing his throat, Sanji awkwardly smiles as he retreats, bumping into a waiter; he turns around and quickly apologizes before sheepishly disappearing through the kitchen door waving awkwardly at the policeman.

/

"Your daddy came every single day, and ordered the same thing each time. And when he finished eating, he would order something else…" Sanji shakes his head. "The guy couldn't have still been hungry, but I think he did it so he can have an excuse to stay longer and talk to me."

"But who proposed?" Risa asks, looking back at her father.

"Ah, yes… Sorry. Hmm."

/

"Just cause I broke that stupid mirror doesn't mean I have seven years of bad luck!" Zoro protest as he opens the restaurant door allowing the blonde in before himself. "Since when were you so superstitious? From the three years I've know you, you have never cared much for those thing."

"Seven years is a long time, moron. It's not like danger doesn't come looking for you." Sanji says sarcastically. "You need a fucking guardian angel now."

"Would you stop with that? You've been on and on about this since we left your apartment. I really doubt I'll ever get a guardian angel." Rolling his eyes, Sanji spots his group of friends who are at a round table; the reason they went to the restaurant in the first place.

"Gosh, I can hear you guys from a mile away!" Nami reprimands, covering one of her ears with the palms of her hands, looking highly irritated. Zoro rolls his eyes, as Sanji smacks him behind the head and apologies to Nami, placing all the blame on Zoro.

Taking their seat, Usopp asks what they were arguing about.

"I didn't know you were superstitious, Cook-san." Robin says with her smile, after Sanji explained.

"Tell me about it." Zoro murmurs, his eyes on Luffy who is eating all the bread which are on the middle of the table. He quickly grabs one before Luffy is able to get it, and puts it in his mouth.

Sanji supposes he never did seem like the superstitious type, that's more Usopp's thing… but the way Robin is looking at him says she knows something. "It's not like I'm a super believer, but come on. Something must have happened for that belief to have come about, right? I just feel it shouldn't be taken lightly, is all."

Usopp looks at Zoro, who is sitting there eating his bread with his cheeks puffed out like some kind of hamster, without a care in the world. "Well, to be in the safe side, Zoro stay away from me for seven years."

Zoro looks at Usopp with a mischievous smile. "Hey Chopper, let me sit there."

"Okay." Chopper says with a smile, already standing up, but is stopped by Usopp, holding the teen down by his shoulders.

"Didn't you hear me? If Zoro takes your seat, then he will be next to me. Who knows what can happen!" He shrieks, still holding Chopper where he is.

"You really believe in that, Usopp-bro?" Franky asks, his voice sounding skeptical. Franky's attention goes to Brook when he speaks up.

"I believe in that. That is no laughing matter. My great uncle once walked under a lad-"

Nami sighs and throws a hand in the tall man's face, cutting him off, "No, please don't start Brook. I've already had enough of that topic." Brook pouts and instead takes a bread and starts to munch on it.

"Well, I'm going to the restroom. Move Marimo, your blocking." Sanji orders, smacking Zoro's shoulder. Zoro rolls his eyes, but stands to allow the blonde to slide out of the chair booth. He doesn't know who invented these types of chairs. No one is ever comfortable. If seated in the middle, you are practically trapped and surrounded. And if at the end, you always have to stand to let someone else out. Especially when he finishes eating, and he doesn't want to stand until the next hour, but it's really not an option if someone needs to get out. Stupid if you ask him.

/

"Papa, who proposed?" Risa asks again. Her father seems to be telling her everything but the one thing she wants to know.

"ok ok ok, sorry… sheesh."

/

When Zoro stands, he sees Sanji duck down. His instinct is to reach out and grab Sanji, thinking he fell, but he stops in mid movement. There is just something off about the way Sanji is bent; Sanji is on one knee, and digging into his coat pocket.

"Cook?"

"Seven years is a long time. And I know I've been insisting on you needing a guardian angel…" Sanji says, digging into his coat pocket, and taking out something small, black and box shaped. "Since you don't believe in that crap… Can I be your bodyguard instead?"

Zoro is speechless, watching as Sanji finally opens the box to reveal a silver ring. "Will you allow me- by marrying me? Will you marry me Zoro?"

/

"Papa!? What did he say?" Risa asks, sitting up and turning around on her knees to be able to look at Sanji. The blonde raises an eyebrow. "Oh." She laughs.

"I'm glad you two got and Daddy look so happy." She says with a content smile, as she throws herself on Sanji again.

"I'm glad too." Sanji whispers, kissing his daughter on her green head. "Though, your daddy can be a handful." He grumbles.

The small girl laughs. "Like insisting he's never lost?"

"Yup, just like that."


	9. Shopping With Nami

All One Piece characters Belong to Oda

Risa Age: 6

Thank goes to Braindeadmaggot for beating. Thank you!

*Meet Takahiro, Nami's and Luffy's kid Son*

Zoro hates this. When Sanji drags him along, no matter how many times he tells the blonde he doesn't like shopping when Nami is coming along, Sanji still insists for him to go. Sanji feels they don't hang out like they used to, before they settled down and had kids. It's good for Risa and Takahiro to get closer, he reasons. Which is funny for him to say that since Risa isn't too fond of Takahiro. If anything, she finds him annoying and repulsive, and would rather stay with either of them than play with the boy.

Takahiro has orange hair like Nami, which takes the form of his father's hair, messy and wild like Luffy's. He has bright brown eyes and freckles across his cheek and nose, and has the color of his mother's skin. He's a bit chubby, and is shorter than Risa.

Though it's not Nami that irritates him - though she is a witch - it's Takahiro. Zoro shifts his weight to his other foot, as he waits for Nami to wrestle the toy Takahiro has put his heart into having- away from him. The moment Nami takes it from him, the boy throws himself on the floor on his stomach, hands balled into tight fist as he pounds and kicks the floor, and cries hysterically.

"Hiro, I already told you, I don't have enough money to buy you this!" Nami tries to reason, as she places back the toy. She rolls her eyes in annoyance, this becoming a regular performance each time she goes out to any department store, or mall - where they're currently at - though, it seems Takahiro is not listening as he starts to scream louder, repeating to let him have his toy.

"If you want Nami-san…" Sanji speaks up, as he steps closer to her, "I can buy it."

Nami is already shaking her head. She's been trying to break this vicious cycle that she knows she is the one who started- by buying him anything he wanted. Now she is paying the price.

"Takahiro, get up now." Nami hissed, her cheeks are red by embarrassment, the other customers stopping and glancing her direction. Her little boy shakes his head as he continues to throw a tantrum.

His cheeks are red because of all the crying, yet he continues to scream and pound the floor with his feet and hands demanding for his mother to buy him the toy he picked out.

Zoro glances to his left when he feels a small hand hold onto his. Risa has moved beside him, and is holding his hand, her big green eyes on the crying child on the floor. She has a frown on her lips, a slight sneer on them and her eyebrows furrowed. He doesn't blame her, since Takahiro is one year older than her; she must find this very immature, plus she has never acted like that. Ever!

Since she was a toddler, they never bought her everything she wanted every time they went out. They would tell her they don't have money, and she would understand and leave it. When they see she really wanted that toy or item, either Sanji or he would return and buy it, and give it to her a week later. They make sure it's something she really wants and not something she just picked up because they went out - they don't buy her everything. From the very beginning they spoke to her, and told her if they could buy it for her or not. Now they don't have this problem Nami currently has.

"Let's go." Zoro says for only Risa to hear. She looks at Zoro with a small smile, before it falls into a frown.

"What about Papa?" Zoro shrugs. Sanji wanted to go out with Nami, he can stay with her if he wants, but he's ready to leave.

"He'll be fine. We'll stay near. Kind of embarrassing attracting so much attention. He's going to keep doing this each time he sees something he wants. I don't want to keep tagging along, in all honesty." Zoro rubs behind his neck. "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Crazy Burger!" She instantly suggests.

"Ok." As he passes Sanji, he pinches his ass, effectively catching his attention. When Sanji looks at him, Zoro does a sign with his eyes that he's leaving. Sanji bites his bottom lip, but one look at Risa's just as annoyed face, Sanji nods his head.

Sanji decides to stay with Nami. He doesn't want to abandon her. Luffy ran off a while ago, who knows where that crazy monkey ran off to. But he'll stay here with lovely Nami-san.

Takahiro means: valuable, noble / large, great, prosperous


	10. Grandpa

All One Piece Characters Belong to Oda

Thanks goes to Braindeadmaggot for betaing XD

Risa: Age 2

Risa watches from her high chair as her papa runs back and forth in the kitchen, taking out pots and pans and tries to cook and do more than one thing at once. Clearly he would be more productive if he did one thing at a time, but that is not the case.

"Papa! Gwanpa bwing-" She doesn't get to finish as Sanji cuts her off.

"Risa, baby, not now. Papa is busy." He rounds the counter and takes her out her high chair. He knows she likes being with him when he cooks, but right now he needs to concentrate. "Go watch TV."

She nods her head obediently, giggling and shuffles out of Sanji's hold once her feet touch the floor. Waving at her father, she exits the kitchen and enters the living room.

He is about to continue his cooking, when the loud TV makes him cringe and look at his daughter. He sees her jump off the couch and presses the volume button, her green eyes going to Sanji with a sheepish smile. Sanji places a finger over his lips, with a stern face. He knows it's not her fault, but Zoro is sleeping and he doesn't want to wake him. The man worked night-shift. Sighing, Sanji returns to cooking.

It's not long, actually too short for Sanji, when there is a knock by his door. Wiping his hands on the dish towel, Sanji goes to the door and opens it. The person who meets him on the other side is shorter than Sanji, and has blonde hair. He is broad, and has a long mustache braided.

"Gwampa!"

Sanji once again cringes at the volume of her voice, as he looks at Risa, who seems to have missed his reaction, while she runs into Zeff's open arms.

"Little Cabbage!" Zeff calls his granddaughter - a name he dubbed on her when he first saw her green hair - and squeezes her in a bear hug. The little girl squeezes back, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, old geezer. Welcome, please do come in." Sanji greets dryly, opening the door wider and stepping aside so his father can enter. Zeff lifts Sanji's daughter easily as he enters.

"I brought you some food for lunch." The older man says, talking to the green haired child. Moving his arm, Sanji sees a messenger bag over Zeff's shoulder, which he guesses is where the food must be.

Sanji frowns, closing the door behind them. "How many times do I have to tell you not to bring food, I will cook." Sanji is tired of telling his father not to prepare food, because he cooks every time. But no matter how many times he tells him, it seems to go through one ear and out the next. He just doesn't understand.

"How can I not bring food? Look at her. So thin. Do you even feed her?"

Sanji grinds his teeth. "Of course I do!" Sanji moves his hand over his mouth, remembering to keep it down. His attention goes to the two when he hears Zeff speak again, but to Risa.

"Don't worry, Grandpa will feed you." Sanji smiles warmly at them, because Zeff really cares about Risa, and won't allow her to call him anything that isn't grandpa. Leaving the two, Sanji returns to the kitchen.

"So, where is your lazy husband?"

"Slee-" Sanji bites his bottom lip. He almost fell for Zeff's trap. Though Zeff likes Zoro, he still thinks Zoro is lazy, which to a certain extent he's right. But Zeff believes Zoro is lazy because he sleeps in the morning. He doesn't believe in night shift, and sleeping in broad daylight is being lazy. He sighs before he answers. "He's in the bedroom." He leaves it at that.

Zeff hums at the back of his throat, as he looks at Risa. "So how are you? Doing good in school?"

Risa really isn't in school, but she does have daily learning lessons and even has her own desk in the corner of the dining room where she studies the alphabet, draws, scribbles with crayons, practices math, and writes her name.

"I gotta A! Well, Papa gave me an A!" Risa starts to say as she runs towards her desk, looking over her shoulder as she tries to talk to her grandfather as she moves. "Papa! Hewp me spell. She takes a few seconds before she emerges again, paper in hand and runs towards Zeff.

Once by Zeff again, she hands over the paper. The old man takes it, and looks at it; a smile forming on his lips when he sees the big red 'A' she was talking about, that laid across a giant swirly mess of pinks greens and yellows.

"She's as smart as you, eh, Eggplant?" Zeff cluckles.

"She had to get her smarts from somewhere." Sanji gloats, feeling proud of himself.

"Is that supposed to be an insult." A voice is heard by the entrance of the dining room.

Sanji jolts and turns to face the kitchen door, and sees Zoro entering, while pulling a white t-shirt over his head with one hand, and with the other stifling a yawn, still wearing his work pants, clearly having heard Sanji's answer.

"Did we wake you?" Sanji instantly asks.

"Looks like death got a hold of you." Zeff comments, watching Zoro's appearance, messy green locks, sleepy face, and dragging his body to the nearest chair.

"Tell me about it." Zoro says, sitting down and pushing his messy hair back, in a vain attempt to comb it even though he knows it will still look messy. "Cook, can I get a coffee?"

Sanji nods as he makes his way towards the kitchen sink to wash his hands to start on the Marimo's request.

"Daddy~" Risa greets, moving from Zeff towards her father, making space as she pushes his hands aside and sits on his lap. Zoro moves his hand, leaning his body as he props himself on his hand, elbow on table. His other hand going through his daughters green silky stands. He kisses Risa's cheek as he tells her good morning, though it's afternoon. When he looks up, he can't help but smell something delicious. "What smells so good?" Zoro asks, only to instantly regret it when the two chefs in the room look at him, and both answer in unison.

"My cooking, of course."

Sanji looks at Zeff as Zeff likes at Sanji, glares exchanged. The atmosphere instantly feels tense. "You're clearly not feeding him right either." Zeff huffs, already taking out his food from his bag.

"That's because he has night shift and doesn't eat properly." Sanji answers back, placing the food he cooked in plates, rather roughly and quickly. "He always loses a few pounds!" Sanji reasons.

Risa is singing to herself, playing with her father's fingers oblivious of the tense atmosphere in the room.

Zoro watch as father and son serve their respective food, eyes locked on the other, each wanting to feed them. She leans back onto her father's chest, raising her eyes slightly as she whispers that she is not sure if she can eat all the food.

"Um, cook." Zoro tries to get the blondes attention, but Sanji isn't listening as he serves them food, trying to push Zeff's dishes out the way. Zeff, trying to do the same. "Cook, that's too much food!" He repeats, a little louder and sterner.

That seems to catch Sanji's attention as he looks at Zoro and Risa, both with stacks of food in front of them. Sanji sighs. When he looks at his father, there is something that tugs at his heart. Zoro seems to notice it too, because he excuses Risa and himself.

"Risa and I are gonna go wash up." Zoro says, taking her in hand and leaving with her. Risa hugs her father, a smile on her face - she loves to be carried- still oblivious of what is going on.

Zeff instantly starts to talk once the two leave.

"...I'm sorry little Eggplant… Sanji."

Sanji's jaw tenses, because Zeff for the first since he can remember, has called him by his name.

"I think a part of me… didn't want to let you go."

"But weren't you the one always insisting for me to settle down, and have a family." Sanji says teasingly, sitting next to his father starting to understand what was happening, and him being too blind to see it. The moment he hooked up with Zoro, Zeff must have been feeling left out. He didn't visit every Christmas, and he doesn't call the old man like he used to. Then when Risa was born, his time felt like it was cut in half. He just didn't have the time, and that's around the time Zeff started bringing food whenever he came to visit.

"I think I should be apologizing." Without him, and now Risa and Zoro, Zeff will feel alone. His mother left them when he was only 2. She just took her stuff and left, not caring what would happen to him or Zeff. Zeff never blamed her, he did what he could to raise him. Zeff's way of showing love is through his food - and kicks. However, he knows he can always go to his father for help.

Yet, he's been trying to show his father that he can be independent, while Zeff was trying to feel needed. "I just... I didn't want to disappoint you."

Zeff's blue eyes widen. "Eggplant, no. I'm proud of you. All this. This beautiful family… How can I be disappointed?"

Sanji can't say anything as he looks away from his father.

"I think a part of me still sees you as my little Eggplant. When I think about you leaving one day, far away... I can't... I was the one in the wrong. You're taking care of your family. I love Risa and I want to protect her, but I know she has two capable parents who will do that. I just…" Zeff pauses for a second. "Wanted to be a part of this."

Sanji smiles. "No matter what old geezer, Risa will be your grandchild. Maybe you can cook for her time to time. But if I cook-" Sanji doesn't need to finish, because he knows Zeff understands. The older man has his eyes closed and nods his head in agreement.

Sighing, Sanji stands up and picks up his plates. "We'll eat this tomorrow, as left overs. Don't want to throw away food, now do we?"

Zeff nods, the expression on his face of gratitude. Calling his family back, the blonde feels the tension in the room lower, and he is happy he was able to come to term with his father.

A/N: I wanted to write Zeff a little differently. I hope he didn't come out too OOC. Hehe


End file.
